


Mon enfant

by Ki_kume



Series: Baby on Board - Shinsai Fic Collection [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_kume/pseuds/Ki_kume
Summary: Kiyo is actually pretty chill in this. He doesn’t and never has had an obsession with his sister, and he wears the mask be cause he’s a germaphobe. She still exists though.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Baby on Board - Shinsai Fic Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800595
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Mon enfant

**Author's Note:**

> Kiyo is actually pretty chill in this. He doesn’t and never has had an obsession with his sister, and he wears the mask be cause he’s a germaphobe. She still exists though.

* * *

Shuichi shakily tapped his finger on the cold bathroom countertop. His gaze was focused on anything but the the four tests that sat in front of him. _How long had it been now? Only about 1 minute, correct?_ He still had to wait a little while longer.

He felt like he was standing there forever before the timer on his phone finally sounded. He took a deep breath before glancing down at the items that had been silently taunting him.

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Oh..._

_Oh fuck.  
_

His eyes widened and his breath hitched. _He was pregnant._ He mindlessly brought his hand to the bump that was barely there.

He thought he had just gotten a minor illness or cold, nothing to worry about. But no. This changed things up completely. God, what was he going to tell his boyfriend when he got home?

The first and only time he’s ever had sex and he gets knocked up. He stood there and stared at the tests, trying to calm himself down. He needed to breath and think rationally.

_”Shuichi? Are you here, dear?”_

_Shit!_

Korekiyo had just gotten home. The detective heard the front door close. Without thinking, he grabbed the bathroom wastebasket and shoved the used tests in there, along with their boxes and instructions.

He quickly cleaned himself up, and exited the bathroom, making his way toward the entrance of the house.

Shuichi watched as his boyfriend pulled down his black mask and smiled at him. 

_”Ah, there you are darling. I was wondering if you had gone out or not.”_

He took Shuichi’s hand and gave it a chaste kiss. Shuichi could feel his cheeks burn a little, showing how flustered he was at the action. He hoped that his boyfriend hadn’t notice how nervous he was when he made his way out here.

_”Hm...are you alright love? You seem tense. Almost as if you’re worried about something. Did something happen well I was out?”_

There it was. The natural curiosity that his significant other seemed to have. God he wasn’t sure if he should tell him...

” _Ah...it’s nothing Kiyo. I’m fine. I’ll tell you later after dinner if it’s still bugging me.”_

Korekiyo nodded in agreement before heading to the kitchen. Both of them took their turns cooking, but Kiyo was far more advanced at it. Shuichi enjoyed it when his partner cooked. He was able to watch how focused the taller man.

* * *

The two were laying in bed, curled up close. Shuichi had yet to tell Korekiyo about the baby. All evening he had found his hand instinctively traveling to his stomach. Part of him was surprised that his partner hadn’t come to a conclusion on what was troubling him.

_“Shuichi. Are you willing to tell me what was going on earlier? You weren’t exactly acting yourself.”_

He had been resting his forehead on his boyfriend’s chest, but looked at him when he said his name.

_”I...”_

He felt Korekiyo’s arms tighten around him a little bit, trying to comfort him and show him that he was listening.

_“You don’t need to force yourself. I already know. I saw the tests in the bathroom trash.”_

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he pushed away.

_”You did? I’m...I’m sorry. I know that we definitely weren’t planning on having one. And we don’t have to keep them if you don’t want to. We can put them up for adoption once they’re born. I just...I can’t get an abortion. I’m not...I’m not going to kill our baby.”_

He was panicking now. Korekiyo seemed to notice this and he placed his hands on his shoulders, turning him to face him.

_”Shuichi, calm down please. I’m not going to make you kill or give away the baby. Only if you want to. It’s your body, so it’s your choice on what happens.”_

Shuichi looked at him, his eyes wide.

_”Really? You won’t make me get rid of them? I...we can keep them?”_

Korekiyo nodded and he moved one of his hands to push up Shuichi’s shirt before placing it on his stomach. There was just barely a bump there. That meant he was probably around twelve or thirteen weeks, which lines up perfectly with the time they slept together.

He brought his head down and lightly kissed his stomach. He felt Shuichi run a hand through his long hair. He pulled away a little bit and smiled

_“Mon enfant...”_

He heard a soft chuckle from Shuichi and looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face.

_“I don’t think the baby knows...whatever language that was. I know I certainly don’t.”_

_“It’s French for my child.”_

He sat up and pulled Shuichi into a kiss. The smaller man melted into his touch and relaxed in his arms.Once they broke the kiss, they both laid back down.

_”You know that once the others find out about the baby, we won’t get a single minute away from them, right?”_

_“Of course. It would surprise me if they_ _didn’t_ _try to smother you with love and affection.”_

Shuichi smiled up at him.

_“You’re right, that would be surprising. But I’m sure my knight in shining armor would be willing to save me from all the attention.”_

_”I will always be willing to.”_

They both moved in for another kiss, before pulling the covers closer and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually make this into a series because the idea is really cute.


End file.
